You Have a Nice Room
by YaoiOtaku69
Summary: Sherlock is bored and decides to visit John's room, he begins to dig through John's stuff, while texting John about it. Soon John realizes that Sherlock has been injured in an experiment, and comes home, when something unexpected occurs... Johnlock :D ((Omegle RP))


You have a nice room. SH

I know. -JW

Where did you get these red pants? SH

Gift, from Molly actually... They were for you, but she ended up giving them to me instead. -JW

Oh. What's this magazine? SH

Are you really going through my stuff Sherlock?- JW

Yes. Why are they all naked? SH

It's call a porn magazine... -JW

You look at porn? SH

Only when I need too. Why are you going through my stuff? -JW

I'm bored. SH

Doesn't mean you have to go through my stuff. Wasn't there a case you were working on? -JW

It was the wife, she was jealous of the relationship between the maid and her husband. Why is my purple shirt underneath your pillow? SH

Ah... Of course you've already solved it... And you threw it at me, so I hid it from you. -JW

I've been looking for it. SH

Shouldn't have thrown it at me then. -JW

I think I'll take it back now. SH

Go ahead. -JW  
Still going through my stuff?- JW

Yes. SH

You do know I'll be home in less than and hour.. -JW

I do. SH

And your still digging through my personal items? -JW

I am. SH

Well I guess its better than when you go through my laptop. -JW

I did that a while ago, I got bored again. SH  
Also, I have a question, what's RedTube? SH

I... Um... Really?! Sherlock why? And its a porno site, okay? I have to do something when you go and scare off all of my girlfriends! -JW

Oh. SH

Oh? -JW

[Delayed] I like this jumper. SH

Which one is that?-JW

This red one. SH

Weird... When I wear it you do nothing but criticize it... -JW

[No reply]

Sherlock?- JW

It's warm. SH

Are you okay? You're not acting like yourself -JW

Yes, I'm fine. It might have just been the experiment. SH

What experiment? -JW

It doesn't matter. SH  
But the kitchen may have some... Small damages. SH

Sherlock... -JW  
your not hurt are you? -JW

I may have been a little burnt. But I'm fine. SH

God damn it, Sherlock! You're a bloody idiot sometimes, you know that? -JW

John, I'm fine. SH

Are you sure? Are you positive that your fine? -JW

It's just my forearms. SH

I'm on my way home. Don't do anything stupid before I get there. -JW

[No reply]

John walked into the flat and rushed over to his room as he swiftly took off his jacket. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked up at John, he was sitting on the other's bed, holding his jumper.

John sighed as he walked over to his flatmate. "You okay?" He checked Sherlock's forehead temp before smiling softly at him.

He nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Why don't I believe that?" He looked over his friend who was curled up sitting on his bed, jumper half on. John nodded "Alright, I'll be right back, I'm going to make some tea and get some burn gel."

Sherlock nodded a little, "Okay."

John walked downstairs and made some tea for both him and Sherlock and then grabbed the gel. He walked back upstairs and handed Sherlock his cup of tea. "Sherlock, I'm not mad," He finally said, as he took his jumper off of Sherlock's arms to apply the gel.

He nodded, "I know you're not..."

"Then why do you seem so down right now?" He asked as he rubbed the gel gently on Sherlock's right arm.

"No reason," Sherlock said.

"Are you positive?" John sighed, "Sherlock, I wish you would open up to me sometimes... It'd help me understand these mood swings you keep having."

He looked up at John's face, "You might want to avoid the kitchen..."

"Little late to warn me, I did just make tea. It's not as bad as I thought it was, Nothing to hard to repair," John said, smiling as he started rubbing gel onto the other's arm.

"That's not it," Sherlock said.

"Then what is it?" John asked a little concerned now.

"There may be... Spare chemicals floating around from the experiment."

"Like what? Can't be any worst then when you blew up the kitchen with that mold project" John smiled a little more.

"Maybe... Hormones?" He said, quietly.

Sherlock... Are you...?" John started to ask, not sure how. He licked his lips, "Are you aroused right now?" He asked noticing the small blush on Sherlock's face and the slowly forming tent in his pants.

Sherlock nodded a little.

"No need to be shy about it... Do you know how or...?" John wasn't sure why, but he suddenly wanted to help his friend with his problem.

He shook his head, "No... I've never..."

John nodded. "Want me to help you?"

The blush on Sherlock's face darkened.

John smirked a bit at the blush. "Is that a yes?"

He nodded slightly.

John moved his hand over Sherlock's bulge and stroked over it softly.

Sherlock closed his eyes, quietly moaning.

John reached up and unbuttoned Sherlock's pants and slipped his hand in, gripping Sherlock's cock gently.

He moaned again, louder this time.

John stroked faster, turning Sherlock's head to look at him.

He bucked up into John's hand, he had never felt anything like this before, "Ohh... John~"

John leaned in and kissed him as he stroked Sherlock a little harder.

Sherlock kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the other's neck as he moaned.

John licked Sherlock's bottom lip as he stoked him faster.

He bucked again, still moaning into John's mouth, nearly over the edge now.

John rubbed the tip of Sherlock's cock as he pumped it faster, enjoying his heated kiss.

Sherlock pulled away for a second, "J-John, I-I'm-Ahn~ G-going to- Mhn~"

"Go ahead, let it go, Sherlock," John said as he lightly bit at Sherlock's lip.

He screamed for John as he came all over the other's hand.

John smiled, "Feeling better?"

Sherlock seemed to be in a daze as he nodded slightly.

John smiled, "Good," He nuzzled into Sherlock's neck.

"Th-thank you..."

"Anytime, Sherly."

"Sherly?" He repeated, a little disbelieving.

"Sherlock shortened, with a y at the end... Do you not like it?"

"It's... Interesting, to say the least."

John nodded, "I'll stick to calling you Sherlock then."

"I never said you couldn't call me that," Sherlock said, quietly.

John smiled and pushed Sherlock into the bed, "Mm... Alright then, Sherly," He straddled Sherlock's waist and kissed him gently.

He nervously kissed him back.

"Sherlock... I wont force you to do anything you don't want to," He said, grinding his hips slowly against Sherlock's.

Sherlock moaned, "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please, don't stop. I-I want to..."

"W-wouldn't dream of it," He said grinding harder as he kissed down Sherlock's neck.

He moaned louder, tilting his head up so more of his neck was exposed.

"Oh god, Sherlock.. The things I want to do to you..." He moaned against Sherlock's neck, biting at his sweet spot between his neck and collarbone.

"J-John~!" Sherlock moaned, "Pl-please do them th-then!"

"Ah... Alright..."

He ground up against John.

John unbuttoned Sherlock's shirt and started twisting his nipples

Sherlock moaned loudly.

John trailed down and kissed his other nipple

He bucked up into John.

John moaned and slid down Sherlock's pants as he pulled Sherlock's member closer to his mouth

"P-please John!" Sherlock begged.

John smirked, "That's five times that I've made you beg, Irene would be jealous," He said before taking Sherlock's member into his mouth.

He moaned, clutching onto the sheets as he bucked up into John's mouth.

John bobbed his head, taking in all of Sherlock's cock into his mouth as he moaned.

"G-god, John~!" Sherlock moaned, clutching onto the sheets harder, as if to keep himself from floating away in ecstasy.

John started sucking hard as he felt his own arousal throbbing from all the delicious noises Sherlock was making.

"O-ohh~ Ahn~" He moaned louder, bucking up again.

John reached up and twisted Sherlock's nipple as he held down Sherlock's hips and bobbed his head up and down Sherlock's member again.

"Oh g-g-god! J-John~!" Sherlock moaned, louder than before.

John could feel how close Sherlock was and braced himself as he began to deep throat him, sucking on him harder.

"J-John! I-I'm going t-to- Ah~" He moaned, on edge.

John hummed a little as he looked at Sherlock.

Sherlock screamed John's name again, coming into the other's mouth.

John swallowed it all and then let Sherlock's member slide from his mouth, "You taste amazing..." He said as he kissed Sherlock lovingly.

He kissed John back, "That was amazing..."

"I'm not done yet..." He said.

"There's more?"

"Much more."

Sherlock grinned a little.

John reached over to his bedside table and grabbed some lube and a condom

He ground up into John a little.

"Impatient aren't we?" He asked as he placed a little lube onto his fingers and teased Sherlock's entrance with one.

"J-just aroused," Sherlock responded.

"Only just?" He asked as he slipped in the first finger.

He moaned a little at the intrusion, "V-very a-aroused."

John hummed in approval as he thrust the first finger in and out a few times before sliding in the second one.

Sherlock squirmed a little as the second finger was added.

"This is going to hurt a little, but believe me, it'll make what I'm about to do hurt a lot less," He said, as he kissed Sherlock deeply, scissoring his fingers and then adding the third and last finger.

He nodded a little, trying to get used to it.

John trusted and stretched Sherlock's hole as he kissed down Sherlock's neck. He moved his fingers until he hit Sherlock's prostate.

"Ohh! John~ R-right there!"

John continued to hit it as he thrust his fingers in and out of Sherlock.

"A-Ah~ J-John~" Sherlock moaned, loudly.

After a few more minutes of this, John slid his fingers out and put the condom on. He grabbed the lube and spread it on his own member, then he entered Sherlock's stretched entrance.

He gasped, beginning to dig his nails into John's back.

"Ah... So tight... Relax a little, Sherlock... If you don't this will only hurt more," He had to will himself not to cum right there and then.

Sherlock swallowed, trying to relax.

John waited patiently for Sherlock to adjust.

After a while, he nodded, letting John know he could move.

John pulled out and then slammed back in, "Oh... So good... Sherlock... Does this feel good?" He asked as he continued his slow rhythm.

Sherlock nodded a little, moaning, "F-faster~ P-please~!"

John nodded back as he went faster, loving how good it felt to be inside of Sherlock.

"Ohh~ J-J-John~!" He moaned, bucking his hips up to meet John in the middle.

"Sh-Sherlock..." He moaned back as he thrust in harder.

"Ahn~ J-Joh- Ohh~"

"Oh... Sherlock..." He pulled Sherlock up into a sitting position, and sucked on Sherlock's nipples as he thrust up into Sherlock's warm hole.

"Oh god~! John~" Sherlock moaned loudly.

"God... Sherlock... So good..." He reached down, as he continued to suck and thrust, he began to stroke Sherlock's cock, feeling how close they both were.

"John... I-I'm s-so close..." He moaned out.

John groaned against Sherlock's shoulder, "Me t-too," He thrust up hard and hit Sherlock's prostate again.

Sherlock moaned John's name as he came.

John thrust in a few more times before he too released. "Sh-Sherlock..." He moaned out as he did so.

He panted, resting his head on John's shoulder.

John waited a few minutes before pulling out and lying back next to Sherlock. "That... Was amazing..." He smiled.

"Thank you, John..." Sherlock said.

John turned and looked at Sherlock smiling "Any... Anytime, Sherlock..." He said, as he started to come back into reality.

"Anytime?" He asked, quietly.

"For you? Yes. Anytime," He chuckled, hiding how scared he was of Sherlock deleting all of this, and having to pretend that nothing happened.

Sherlock smiled a little, lightly kissing John.

John smiled back as he returned the kiss.

He soon pulled back, still smiling.

John stroked the side of Sherlock's cheek as he looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Hey John...?"

"Hmm? What is it Sherlock?"

"I..." Sherlock looked nervous, "I... Love... You..."

John's smile turned into a grin as he kissed Sherlock lovingly, "I love you too, Sherlock."

He smiled widely, kissing John back.

John ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair as he continued the kiss.

Sherlock wrapped his arms against John's neck.

"I love you so much..." John said against Sherlock's lips

"I love you more..."

"Mm... I love you the most."

"Impossible..."

"Not impossible, I doubt there's anyone else in this world who could match my love for you," He nuzzled Sherlock's neck.

"No, I love you more than somebody could love anybody," Sherlock said.

John nodded smirking a little, "You're mine now, Sherlock HolmesN and I will warn you now... I'm not one to share what's mine."

"You don't have to worry about that," He murmured, "But I may have to closely watch over you."

"Oh? and why would that be? Last I checked every girl I've ever dated left me saying I make a wonderful boyfriend, and that you are a lucky man to have me."

"How many dates have you been on again?" Sherlock asked.

"Since I've lived in the same flat as you? I think ten, then I just gave up."

"Mmm-hmm..." He kissed John lightly.

"What do you mean by 'Mmm-hmm?'" He asked, kissing back softly

"Let's keep it so there are no more with women," Sherlock said.

"Sir, yes sir... " He smirked as he kissed Sherlock again.

A quick smirk was on Sherlock's face, before he kissed John back.


End file.
